


It's Fluffy, Ok?!

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tiny!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack didn't know how it happened. But now he was stuck being tiny, and Felix was a jerk.-Rated T for language-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my first fic on this website! *cracks open champagne*  
> I really owe this to my good friend who motivated me to do this, and this fic is for her! (You know who you are *wink wink*)  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Felix, it’s really not that funny.” Jack tapped his foot on the table.

“Oh my god, it totally is!” Felix was doubled over laughing, trying to catch his breath. “How did this fucking happen, man?!” He wiped the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t fockin’ know! One minute I was sitting in math class – “ he was cut off once again by Felix’s laughter. “Oh, you know what? Fock you, Felix. I thought you’d be more supportive.”

“Oh come _on_ , Jack! You can’t tell me you don’t find this even a little bit funny! You’re- you’re fucking-“

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“You’re pocket-sized!” He burst out laughing again.

“I _hate_ you.”

“Well then I guess you don’t need my help with getting around school without being crushed.” Felix smiled smugly.

“Fine. But don’t you _dare_ tell anyone about this. If anyone’s asking, I’m home sick.” Jack pointed an accusing finger at Felix’s nose.

“Ok, ok.” Felix’s lips started stretching into a smile. “Mini-Jack.”

“Felix, I swear to _god-“_

***

“So, have you actually thought about how you’re going to fix this?” Felix muttered in the general direction of his T-shirt pocket.

“I don’t know, I guess I thought it would wear off after a while.” Jack almost had to yell to be heard over the bustling of the school halls.

“And you’re telling me this _now_?!” Felix whisper-screamed. “You could’ve grown back to your normal size any minute now and you just _agreed_ to sit in my fucking _T-shirt pocket_?!”

“I didn’t exactly think that one through…” Jack scratched the back of his neck inside Felix’s pocket.

“Yeah, no shit.” Felix smiled despite himself. Jack was _really cute_ when he was tiny. Not that he’d tell him, obviously.

“Shut up n’ leave me alone.” Jack chuckled slightly as Felix shook his head. “Remind me again what class we’re going to now?”

“Math.” They both shuddered.

“I think I might actually take a nap inside your pocket.”

“No way. If I have to suffer, so do you, buddy.”

“What?! No fair!”

“Nu-uh, I won’t hear it. Think of it as payment for me carrying you around all day.”

“I’m not even that heavy! Besides, I could think of like ten different ways to make this up for you rather than _staying awake for algebra_. “ Jack shuddered again.

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Felix raised a challenging eyebrow.

“Uh…” Jack had plenty of ideas, of course, but none of them were as… family-friendly… as Felix’s. “Never mind.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

***

“Pop quiz!” The entire class groaned.

“Aw, shit…” Felix rubbed a hand over his face. He was totally useless at math. As soon as he got a look at his quiz, he just gave up. “There’s no way I can solve this.” He muttered. Then he felt something tug at his shirt slightly. “Jack?” He whispered.

“Shh! I’m trying to help!” Jack whisper-screamed back, climbing out of the pocket and falling on the desk with a slight thud. Thankfully, nobody thought enough of it to look at Felix’s desk. Jack took a look at the paper, then shook his head. He signaled Felix to come closer. Felix lowered his head, expecting Jack to whisper something into his ear, but was instead met with a sharp tug on his ear.

“Ow!” he immediately covered his ear, trying to hide Jack from all the students giving him a sharp glare. “Sorry…” He smiled sheepishly. The students slowly went back to their tests. “Phew,” He sighed. He let go of his ear, and felt Jack climbing to the top of his head. After getting a good look at the quiz, he started whispering the answers in Felix’s ear.

***

“Dude, you fucking rock at algebra!” Felix tried his best not to cross his eyes at his own head to try and look at Jack.

“No, I really don’t. That’ll probably get you a B.”

“Still better than my usual grades, man! Thanks!”

“Well, if it means I can stay in your hair for the rest of the day, sure.” Felix stopped walking.

“Uh… what?”

“Nothing.” Jack said too quickly.

“Jack…”

“What?”

“Do you like being in my hair?”

“No need to sound so patronizing, you asshole! It’s fluffy, ok?!”

“No, no, it’s absolutely fine. I’m glad you’re getting used to your new form.”

“Felix, I swear, If you don’t stop making jokes about my situation I’ll-“ Jack started, but they didn’t get to find out what he’ll do because just then, they heard a soft tinkling, and before they could realize what happened Jack was on top of Felix, sprawled on the floor in quite an unflattering manner. They both didn’t move.

“So. You like my hair, huh?” Jack blushed and hid his face in Felix’s chest.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments, Kudos and criticism are all always appreciated, just please be nice! I am fragile ^_^  
> [ Buy me a coffee :) ](https://ko-fi.com/tastybrownies)


End file.
